


The Stark Kids Meet the (Now Pardoned) Rogue Avengers and it Goes Just as well as a Dumpster on Fire

by madam3_p0ptart



Series: The Chronicles of Stark [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Adorable Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Awesome Pepper Potts, Big Brother Harley Keener, Civil War Team Iron Man, Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Cute Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Harley Keener & Morgan Stark are Siblings (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Harley Keener & Peter Parker are Siblings, Harley Keener Meets the Avengers, Harley Keener Needs a Hug, Harley Keener as Iron Lad, Harley Keener is Tony Stark's Adopted Child, Harley Keener is a Good Bro, Harley Keener is a little shit, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I am obviously Team Iron Man, James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark Friendship, James "Rhodey" Rhodes is a Good Bro, Kid Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Kinda Mean Wanda Maximoff, Morgan Stark Meets the Avengers, Morgan Stark Needs a Hug (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Natasha Romanov & Tony Stark Friendship, Natasha Romanov Has Issues, Natasha Romanov Is Not A Robot, Natasha Romanov Needs a Hug, Parent Pepper Potts, Parent Tony Stark, Pepper Potts Acting as Harley Keener's Parental Figure, Pepper Potts Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Peter Parker & Morgan Stark are Siblings (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Peter Parker Meets the Avengers, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker Punches Captain America in the face, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Peter Parker is a Little Shit, Precious Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Precious Peter Parker, Protective James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Protective Pepper Potts, Protective Tony Stark, Steve Rogers & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Steve Rogers Sucks, Tony Stark Acting as Harley Keener's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Wanda Maximoff Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:33:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28209111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madam3_p0ptart/pseuds/madam3_p0ptart
Summary: After the Siberia incident, neither Harley or Peter are very keen to meet their old heroes. Morgan Stark just wants to keep her dad safe, and Tony Stark is very heavily protected- Pepper and Uncle Rhodey will make sure of it.-"I'm going to punch him," Says Peter through gritted teeth.Harley nods in agreement, "Tell ya' what, Pete, punch Captain America and I'll hold the camera."
Relationships: Harley Keener & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Harley Keener & Pepper Potts, Harley Keener & Peter Parker, Harley Keener & Peter Parker & Pepper Potts & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe) & Tony Stark, Harley Keener & Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Harley Keener & Tony Stark, Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe) & Tony Stark, Pepper Potts & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Peter Parker & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe) & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Pepper Potts, Peter Parker & Pepper Potts & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe) & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: The Chronicles of Stark [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2063613
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26





	The Stark Kids Meet the (Now Pardoned) Rogue Avengers and it Goes Just as well as a Dumpster on Fire

this is a draft- first chapter will be out sppn but it's been in my drafts so long it's abt to be deleted


End file.
